dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Macabre Dancer
I think it should be Danse Macabre since that is a late-medieval representation through dance on the universality of death. Its spelled with an S. :Yeah, I agree. Danse is the most common/correct spelling, that's why I called it that. I believe it was that way in my dictionary, and Stephen King can't be wrong... - Kuukai2 18:38, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::Don't they have all the classes in Romanji somewhere on the CC2 website? --CRtwenty 22:12, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, CRTwenty brings up a good point, but it's not on the website, AFAIK. I have the calendar from volume 3 of GU: The World and the class name below Yata's says "Dance Macabre." If you still doubt me, I can get a scan up, but here's the class names according to the Calendar. :::*Multi Weapon :::*Harvest :::*Steam Gunner :::*Grappler :::*Dance Macabre :::*Warlock :::*Blade :::So then, I believe the class names from the calendar can be considered legitimate information until the game is released in the US. If only it had Partisan since I'm not sure if it's Partisan or Partizan. Kulaguy 22:31, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::::That I can answer with absolute certainty since they're romanized in the arena and it's spelled "Partizan". Since Dance Macabres never show up in the arena, and I don't have the calendar, i just went with the preferred English spelling. An actual spelling usually trumps the English language though, so I'll accept it as Dance Macabre now... - Kuukai2 22:56, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :::"Partizan" what the hell? Partisan is an actual word and refers to a type of weapon... why would they mispell it? Crazy Japanese Game developers. :p --CRtwenty 23:14, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Same reason they'd mispell "danse macabre", they're just out to get us. - Kuukai2 23:50, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::: Well I just got the .hack School Calendar, and it does indeed say "Dance Macabre" in Romanji. --CRtwenty 14:19, 28 June 2006 (UTC) Skills List? >.< Need their skills list. Please, someone put them up as soon as they become available. Hack Yata into the party or something. ~ Ichida :On my to do list - Kuukai2 22:50, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I replayed the first Hiiragi battle just standing around, and the only skills he uses are standard attack spells... They might not have arts, or it might be that he just doesn't use them in that battle... I have a hunch that fans will have more slots than anything though, his attacks seem to give quite a range of effects... - Kuukai2 09:24, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :::Well, yesterday using Code Breaker, I was able to look at Yata's skills, and he didn't have any arts. (And mind you, he's on level 128.) He DID have a ton of healing/support skills though. -Amaethon ::::So there you go, no arts, even though you'd kinda be expecting them... "Spell Shaman" was a more accurate name... - Kuukai2 21:51, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :::::I have taken the liberty to update the Macabre Dancer Skill list to reflect how the progression should look as they level up. This is based on comparisons with the other two casting classes. Assuming that they are built more for support than just an over all balance class, it can be assumed that a new healing spell would be gained before a new attack spell, and they would gain their attack spells sooner than Harvest Clerics because they are made a little more offensive than Clerics are. Also took the time to correct the spelling and effects of some spells. ~ Durain_TheShadowEdge 15:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC)